


What a land

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Aslan - Fandom, C.S. Lewis - Fandom, Narnia - Fandom, Original Work, The Chronicles of Narnia, royalty - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: An imaginative poem about the wonderful world of Narnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my work! Enjoy.

Narnia is the magical land you visit in a storybook  
A wondrous place with dragons and talking beasts  
You peer into the wardrobe and want to take a closer look  
You'll fall in love and never want to leave, to say the least   
There's dangerous voyages and epic sword fights   
Kings and queens with a lion the most high   
There's amazing feasts with sweet Narnian delights   
A land so great you'll never want to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for English class and I wanted to post it here. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thank you :)


End file.
